Mafiya (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = September 11, 1991 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 32.20 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m442,804,643 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 109 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} Mafiya is a 1991 Margovyan action film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. The screenplay is written by and , stars for his first mainstream and breakout film role, together with and , with , , , and in supporting roles. The film was released in theaters on September 11, 1991, and returned a total box office income of m443 million by the end of its seven-week theatrical run. This was released as the first of sixteen films in the Mafiya series, one of the longest film series in Margovya. It was followed by in 1993, the film that created the famous tandem of Ivan Maryanov and . Plot Margovya City, 1974. Two men named Timofey Rumanov ( ) and Terentiy Olanov ( ) are undergoing through initiation rites for a mafia called the Rambuvsky Organization, in a ceremony headed by the mafiya's leader Orental Rambuvsky ( ), during which the two men apparently take a bullet from a pistol to their right shoulder. The bullet would have later been removed from the men's bodies, wherein the blood obtained from it will have been wiped out using a white paper towel, which each of the men will sign and later hung into the so-called "The Crime Family Tree" to acknowledge them as part of the family. However, after Rambuvsky fired to each men's shoulder, he takes a stray bullet to the head, causing the people to panic. Soon after, a horde of armored men with rifles, presumably from an opponent mafiya, started raiding the hideout. Almost the entire Organization was wiped out, except for Lev Kirilov ( ), Rambuvsky's best friend and right hand, who played dead during the entire war. As soon as there was no sign of an alive member of the opponent mafiya, Kirilov slowly stood up and muttered, "Jake." The film flashes forward to 1991, where, apparently, Lev Kirilov has finally reconstructed the Rambuvsky organization with him as the supreme leader. While in a local bar, Kirilov and his right hand Mikhail Oriondovich ( ), who also apparently survived the 1974 attack, talk about the man behind the attacks, which Kirilov revealed to have been Yakov "Boss Jake" Andreyev ( ), leader of the Gobrovsky crime family, which was now the most influential and biggest mafiya in the province of Arbatskaya. However, since the Rambuvsky organization was still recovering, Oriondovich tells Kirilov to give the team more time to "be able to take it down." However, the next day, the Gobrovsky mob has once again attacked the hideout of the mafiya, but unsuccessfully, as most of its members underestimated them and as a result were unarmored and carried low-damage ammunition. After his team barely survived the "attack," Kirilov came to a conclusion: they needed another Rambuvsky to take over the mafiya. Mark Rambuvsky ( ), who was only two years old during the 1974 mafiya attack, is now a sophomore in Arbatskaya State and a member of the Lamda Iota Gamma Fraternity, a rival frat of the ASU faction of the Rambuvsky crime family. Having been misinformed as a kid, Mark thought that the Rambuvsky had killed his father. During a kegger at the frat house, Kirilov and a few men from Rambuvsky broke into the house and attacked everyone, killing at least ten college students from the fraternity and injuring almost everybody else. After Mark was rendered unconscious, Kirilov kidnapped him and brought him to the hideout of the Rambuvsky mafiya. As he woke up a few hours later, Mark finds himself in the same safe house where his father was killed. Kirilov told him what really happened to his father: after Jake killed Orental, he went to his house and subsequently raped Mark's mother Rosela ( ) and started an abusive relationship with her. She can't break up with him or tell Mark the truth if she wanted to live. Mark, not buying the story, fights his way out of the hideout and goes home. Upon reaching his apartment, he gets a call from his aunt Maria ( ), saying that his mother is in critical condition, after apparently taking a bullet to the chest. Upon arriving to the hospital, Mark manages to see his mother still alive. However, before she passed, Rosela told Mark the truth about her 17-year "relationship" with Jake, and that Jake was the one who killed Orental, not Kirilov or any of the Rambuvsky mafia. Jake was also the one who shot her after getting into a big fight. After taking time to grieve for his mother, Mark calls Kirilov, saying that he's in. Trying to tie a loose end, Mark plans on telling his frat that he's quitting as part of his joining the Rambuvsky Mafiya. However, before he could go to the frat house, he receives a call from an anonymous person, telling him to come to an abandoned warehouse five blocks from ASU. As he arrived, he was greeted by the frat's leader, Nikolai Yaneyev ( ), who reveals that he knew about him "double-crossing" the frat, and that he has Mark's girlfriend Yekaterina Laduva ( ) captive. Yaneyev tells mark that if he manages to locate Yekaterina inside the warehouse, he will let both of them go. Mark, knowing very well the frat, quickly realizes that Yekaterina is nowhere near the warehouse. He slowly climbs up to the second floor, pretending to be looking for Yekaterina, but then jumps out of a big window and straight into the driver's seat of a top-down convertible owned by one of the frat members. He realizes that the owner left his keys in the car so he was able to start it right away. Realizing that he's got company, who found out that he jumped from upstairs, he quickly sped up to the place where he knows Yekaterina was located: the frat house. Seeing that Mark has outsmarted them, Yaneyev had some of the frat officials try to follow Mark to the frat house, where he kept his edge in the game by sending in a few members of the mafiya to stall while he search the frat house for the whereabouts of Yekaterina. However, after breaking his way into the house, ASU security, along with some of the Arbatskaya police came rushing in to stop the feud. While Kirilov's men attempt to fend off both the frat men and the authorities, Mark manages to locate Yekaterina alive. However, he was shot by a stray bullet near the chest, causing him to fall down. Before he passes out, he told Yekaterina to run away. Mark was then found unconscious by a police officer. After checking his pulse and finding out that he is alive, he carries him out of what seemed to be the remnants of the frat house and into his car. After he had placed Mark's unconscious body into the backseat of his car, the "police officer" takes off his disguise and reveals himself as Jake. Mark wakes up only to find himself at the hideout of the Gobrovsky Mafiya. Jake congratulates Mark for finding out about the truth about him, and prepares to kill Mark for "knowing too much." Mark then fights his way out of the hideout, while sending an SOS signal to Kirilov's beeper. After battling each Gobrovsky guard until he reaches the back exit, he kills the last guard by stealth, takes his gun, hot-wired a car parked out front, and started driving his way to the exit of the compound, shooting every Gobrovsky guard he sees until he reaches the end of the alley. However, when he arrives at the front yard of the compound, he was faced with Jake, who shot the car's tire until it flattened. Mark carefully gets out of the car unnoticed, preparing to shoot Jake from behind the car. However, he realizes that the gun was empty. Jake approaches Mark, laughing, and preparing to fire his gun, until realizing it was empty as well. Mark and Jake engage on a man to man battle, until Kirilov arrives, calling for Mark to get in the car. Jake then calls a few of his men to shoot Mark while he gets in the car, only to fail. Jake and his men then decided to follow Kirilov's car in two pairs of motorcycle riding in tandems. However, as they get cornered, Kirilov was shot fatally in the chest. Before he succumbs to his wounds, he orders Mark to take the wheel and throw his body out of the car, which he reluctantly does, effectively bringing down one of the motorcycles. Mark then took the wheel from there, while driving up Mt. Arbatskaya through the dangerous Sta. Radoslava Highway. Jake was preparing to shoot the car in the wheel to flatten the tire, but then Mark swerved the car towards a high cliff. As Jake watches the car plummet 100 meters down, he orders the motorcycle driver to continue driving. However, Mark emerges from behind the motorcycle and shot the wheel three times, making the motorcycle spin out of control and throw both men off the cliff. The next day, Lev Kirilov's death was all over the news when his body was found by the police at the foot of Mt. Arbatskaya along with the bodies of two of Yakov Andreyev's men. It turned out that the bullet used to kill Kirilov was a trademark bullet manufactured by Makinrov Weapon and Armory Corporation exclusively for the Gobrovsky crime family. As a result, the police barged in on the Gobrovsky hideout with an arrest warrant, killing everyone who tried to retaliate and arresting those who survived and surrendered. Meanwhile, Mark Rambuvsky had been officially expelled from Arbatskaya State University after the frat war which led to the death of more than half of the members of Lamda Iota Gamma Fraternity. That night, Yekaterina told Mark that she is breaking up with him, saying that she can't deal with dating someone who constantly puts his (and her) life in danger. Mark leaves, saying that if she truly loved him, she won't let that be a valid reason for breaking up. Yekaterina quickly caved and kissed Mark. During a post-credits scene, a new recruit was then brought to Mark, now the leader of the Rambuvsky Mafiya, for initiation rights. His face was not revealed, but he introduces himself as Mikhail Sagatov, and tells Mark that they go way back. Cast * as Mark Rambuvsky, son of Orental Rambuvsky and leader of the Rambuvsky Organization. * as Yekaterina Laduva, love interest of Mark and inevitably gets involved in the mafiya. * as Yakov "Boss Jake" Andreyev, notorious leader of the Gobrovsky crime family. * as Orental Rambuvsky, leader of the Rambuvsky Organization until his death in 1974. * as Nikolai Yaneyev, leader of the Lamda Iota Gamma college fraternity, rival frat of the Rambuvsky's ASU faction. * as Lev Kirilov * as Timofey Rumanov * as Terentiy Olanov * as Mikhail Oriondovich * as Rosela Rambuvskaya * as Maria Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)